prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC17
is the 17th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 503rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Everyone pitches in to make a support bento for Seiji during his upcoming Karate Tournament. '' Summary Everyone yells out their support for Seiji while dressed in Japanese cheerleading clothing. They want Hime to help out but she's too embarrassed. Ribbon hits the drum nearby while even Blue gets gets into it by swinging a tambourine while sipping tea. Hime refuses to join them though and asks if they could do it another way instead, and suggests that they just make him a special lunch instead. They compliment her for thinking up this idea, but while Hime wants them to just them to do it, they think it's her personal gift to Seiji for his upcoming Karate Tournament, instead. Later on, the girls pay Seiji a visit outside and promise to come by and cheer for him. Megumi tells him about Hime's desire to make him a lunch for it, and he asks Hime if it was her idea. She doesn't seem to willing to admit she had anything to do with it, but after Seiji tells her that the effort is nice is enough for him, she ends up misreading his words and thinks he was insulting her. He tries to explain that he wasn't but it doesn't do any good. Later that night, Iona comes by and trains with Seiji, surprised he is still there. He is surprised that she would want to spar with him, since she usually does it alone. But they both seem to have the same intentions and decide to train together. That evening, Megumi and Hime discuss Seiji on their phones. Hime is still angry, but Megumi doesn't really understand why that is, considering he didn't do anything, so she claims that he just doesn't want to trouble the girls. Hime asks Megumi about her feelings for Seiji, but Megumi claims that it's only natural for someone to care about their childhood friend and want to cheer them on. Seiji has been working hard, but Hime still doesn't understand why they should bother. So Megumi tells her to wait and see before she just judges it. The following day, the girls practice making food. Hime is having so much trouble though, and has gone through all of the practice eggs, so she leaves to go and buy some more. While at it, Megumi and Ribbon also give her their own shopping lists to take with her. Eventually Hime finishes, but she struggles to carry all of the groceries. She spots Seiji training nearby and yells, distracting him. He greets her and she ends up angrily snapping at him and explains what had happened to her and why she's there. Seiji offers to help her out, if she just waits until he finishes practice first. So, while she sits there bored, Seiji resumes his practice. She comments on how tough it looks and continues to wonder why he's working so hard to begin with, and she then sees his many injuries, then thinks of her own, little bandage she has. Seiji finishes and approaches, and he thanks Hime for waiting. He tells her not to force herself so much, causing Hime to ask him why he works so hard at Karate. He explains his interest in it, as well as the fact that he wants to become stronger, although he also thinks Megumi may have part in it. Nearby, there is a young man also practicing for the upcoming tournament. But he is interrupted by Oresky, who uses him to make a sandbag Saiark. Hime and Seiji head back to the Embassy. He asks if everyone else is there but Hime tells him to just be grateful that they are going to be making this lunch for him. After spotting the Saiark, Hime then transforms into Cure Princess after she tells Seiji to run and get the others. She uses her Princess Explosion Bomber to deal with the Choiarks, then faces Oresky. She tells him to turn the world back the way it was but he refuses and summons even more Choiarks, along with the Saiark. Hime attempts to fight them all on her own, but just when she is cornerd, Seiji arrives to help her. He tells her to deal with the Saiark while he handles the Choiarks, and with that a fight between them all begins. Hime knocks the Saiark down, but it only gets back up, causing her to worry as Oresky explains that because it's made out of a sandbag, it can take tons of hits. Princess then uses Princess Bullet Machine Gun, but it still doesn't do much. It seems that no matter how much they fight, they can't get it to end. Just as they brace to be hit by the Saiark, Honey and Lovely show up. Honey changes into her Coconuts Samba form and uses it to deal with the Choiarks. She also manages to make Oresky and the Saiark dance with her until they realize it. They stop and resume the fight after Princess warns Lovely how tough the Saiark is. She suggests that Princess takes a break and the girls begin, with Honey, still in her Coconuts Samba form using Honey Burning Dance. As the fight goes on, Seiji explains that Megumi is the reason he has began Karate. She was always putting others before herself when they were younger, and she always gives everything her all. When with Megumi the desire to keep working hard just becomes much more apparent. Princess realizes that she and Seiji feel the same way when it comes Megumi, so with that, Honey tells them they need to get back in there. She separates her baton into their maracas form and uses Honey Healing Rhythm on them. Before Lovely can be hit by the Saiark, after being caught off-guard, Princess uses her Princess Twin Magnum Fists to send it flying down. She tells Lovely that she will keep working hard, and together they use their PreBrace's to use Twin Miracle Power Shoot on the Saiark to finish it. As everything returns to normal, Oresky storms off in defeat and withdraw. Eventually the competition comes up and to Seiji's surprise, Hime only made tons of rolled egg for him. She explains it to be fine though, since they're all different in flavor, such as one having chicken, one having onion, pickled plum, one is sweet, salty. Seiji asks her if she made them all, and after Hime informs him she did, she also claims to have woken up early to make them all. She also tells him that he better work hard, and he tries one out. He declares it to be good as Ribbon gains two brand new PreCards. They comment on how cute the doggy costume looks, and with that they head inside to watch Seiji due battle. He is announced as the winner while it is shown that Hime has now a total of 11 bandages on her fingers. She thinks back to what was said and realizes just how right it was. Major Events *Seiji participates in the Karate Tournament. *Princess Twin Magnum Fists and Honey Burning Dance are performed for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Cure Rouge (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Oresky *Saiark *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Hikawa Iona Trivia *Cure Rouge celebrates the 10th anniversary special. *The banner says "11th Karate Tournament," which could be a reference to ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! being the 11th Pretty Cure season. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!